icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1959–60 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1959–60 Montreal Canadiens season was the club's 51st season of play. The team had another outstanding season, placing first in the league and winning the Stanley Cup for the fifth consecutive season, and the 12th time in team history. Team Picture Bottom Row (L-R) Charlie Hodge, Doug Harvey (A. Capt.), Hartland Molson (President), Frank Selke Sr. (Manager), Maurice Richard (Captain), Ken Reardon (Vice President), Toe Blake (Coach), Tom Johnson (A. Capt.), Jacques Plante, Row #2 (L-R) Camile DesRoches (Publicity Director), Dickie Moore, Jean-Guy Talbot, Albert Langlois, Jean Beliveau, Ab McDonald, Bob Turner, Phil Goyette, Bernie Geofferion (A. Capt.), Frank Selke Jr. (Publicity Director), Top Row (L-R) Larry Albut (A. Trainer), Henri Richard, Bill Hicke, Claude Provost, Ralph Backstrom, Andre Pronovost, Marcel Bonin, Don Marshall, Hector Dubois (Trainer) {Missing from the team picture, but on the Stanley Cup Sam Pollock (Personnel Director)} Regular season On November 1, 1959, at 3:06 of the first period, Jacques Plante was hit in the face by a shot fired by Andy Bathgate. Plante came back in the game wearing a mask (the second goaltender in NHL history to wear a mask after Clint Benedict) starting a trend where all NHL goaltenders today wear a mask. Jacques Plante The use of the goalie mask was Plante's most enduring contribution to the game, however, occurred as a result of an incident on November 1, 1959. He was hit in the face by a shot from New York Rangers player Andy Bathgate, needing to go to the dressing room for stitches. When he returned, he was wearing the crude home-made goalie mask that he'd been using in practices. His coach, Toe Blake, was livid, but he had no other goalie to call upon, and Plante refused to return to the goal unless he kept the mask. Blake agreed on the condition that Plante discard the mask when the cut healed. Only Camille Henry beat him in that game, which the Canadiens won 3–1. In the ensuing days Plante refused to discard the mask, and as the Canadiens continued to win, Blake became less obstinate. The unbeaten streak stretched to 18 games. Plante didn't wear the mask, at Blake's request, against Detroit on March 8, 1960. The Canadiens lost 3–0, and the mask returned for good the next night. Plante subsequently designed his own mask and masks for other goalies. Although Plante was not the first NHL goalie known to wear a facemask (Montreal Maroons goaltender Clint Benedict had done so thirty years before), Plante introduced the mask as everyday equipment, which continues to this day. Final standings Game log Playoffs The Canadiens placed first in the standings and met the Chicago Black Hawks in the first round of the playoffs. The Canadiens would sweep the Hawks 4–0 to move on to the finals against Toronto. Stanley Cup finals Montreal swept the Maple Leafs, outscoring them 15–5, en route to being the first team since the 1952 Detroit Red Wings to go without a loss in the playoffs. After the series Rocket Richard retired. He went out with style, finishing with his 34th finals goal in game three. Toronto Maple Leafs vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4 games to 0. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; Farm Teams Minor pro *Hull-Ottawa Canadiens, Eastern Professional Hockey League *Montreal Royals, Eastern Professional Hockey League *Spokane Spokes, Western Hockey League Junior A *Brockville Canadiens *Fort William Canadiens *Peterborough Petes *Regina Pats Awards and records Trophies *James Norris Memorial Trophy: Doug Harvey *Vezina Trophy: Jacques Plante First All-Stars *Defenceman: Doug Harvey *Centre: Jean Beliveau Second All-Stars *Goaltender: Jacques Plante *Right Winger: Bernie Geoffrion Transactions Roster Jacques Plante, Charlie Hodge, Doug Harvey, Tom Johnson, Bob Turner, Jean-Guy Talbot, Albert Langlois, Ralph Backstrom, Jean Beliveau, Marcel Bonin, Bernie Geoffrion, Phil Goyette, Bill Hicke, Don Marshall, Ab McDonald, Dickie Moore, Andre Pronovost, Claude Provost, Henri Richard, Maurice Richard (captain), Frank Selke (manager), Toe Blake (coach), Hector Dubois, Larry Aubut (trainers). Photo Gallery 59-60MonCaninOct.jpg|The Canadiens in October 59-60MonCaninApr.jpg|The Canadiens in April Game Ads 59-60EPHLExhHullGameAd3.jpg|Pre-season @ Hull 59-60NHLMontrealExhGameAd.jpg|Pre-season game 59-60NHLMontrealExhTRivGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Trois Rivieres 59-60NHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|Opening game 59-60NHLSFMontrealGameAd.jpg|Semi Final 60SCupMontrealGameAd.jpg|Final See also * 1959–60 NHL season * List of Stanley Cup champions References *Canadiens on Hockey Database *Canadiens on NHL Reference Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Montreal Canadiens season, 1959–60 Montreal Canadiens season, 1959–60